


Spieltrieb

by somali77



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka spielt mit dem Feuer... das heißt- mit seiner Hoheit, dem Prince of Tennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spieltrieb

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> “I´m a high school lover,  
> and you´re my favorite flavor  
> Love is all,  
> all my soul
> 
> You´re my playground love”  
> (Air)

~

 

Einatmen, ausatmen.

Tezuka ertappte sich dabei, wie er seit drei Minuten am Schreibtisch nur ins Leere starrte, und die  
Miene des Kugelschreibers klicken ließ.  
Der kleine rote Wecker neben ihm ließ ihn wissen, dass es fünf nach zwölf war. Zu spät.  
Gewöhnlich war er um elf im Bett.  
Und er musste noch diese Mathe- Aufgaben...

Schwer senkte er den Kopf, rieb ausatmend die Augen unter der Brille, so fest, dass es weh tat.  
Rechts über dem Schreibtisch war das Poster, dass den verschneiten Gipfel des Mount Everest zeigte.  
Geschenk von Fuji zum letzten Geburtstag. Er hatte sich nie revanchiert.  
Mathe...  
Sein Daumen klickte am Kugelschreiber.

Und sein Kopf war so voller Hitze, dass es ausstrahlte bis zu den Ohrspitzen. Ryoma Echizen.  
Echizen, Ryoma. Das Gefühl, diesen Ball anzunehmen. In ganz Japan gab es keinen, der so einen  
Aufschlag hatte. Tezuka leckte die trockenen Lippen.

Vielleicht wurde er krank. Er fühlte sich unruhig und ausgelaugt zur gleichen Zeit.  
Konnte er in ein paar Tagen wieder spielen?  
Niemand durfte Verdacht schöpfen. Fuji auch nicht. Fuji durchschaute erschreckend viel.  
Aber das hier durfte nicht so sein, wie Fuji dachte.  
Es war nur ein Spiel. Es war nur Tennis...

Er wollte nur dieses Glimmen in den dunklen Augen sehen. Diesen Trotz, diesen Kampfgeist.  
Diese Ungläubigkeit, wenn man ihn in die Knie zwang.  
Er wollte Respekt von ihm.  
Was scherte ihn sein Arm, was scherten ihn Wettkämpfe, wenn er diesen Respekt hatte.

Niemand zwang Ryoma Echizen in die Knie so wie er.  
Trotz seines schonungsbedürftigen Körpers, der seinen Stolz strapazierte, war er immer noch gut...  
er wollte immer noch kämpfen, so wie schon seit gefühlter Ewigkeit nicht mehr.  
Er wollte Widerstand fühlen. Je mehr, desdo besser.  
Zusammengebissene Zähne sehen.

Er wollte zusehen, wie Schweiß von dieser starrsinnigen Stirn tropfte. Er wollte mit allen Sinnen nachvollziehen,  
wie der Andere besiegt wurde. Wie er selbst triumphierte. Langsam. Unweigerlich. Sicher. Vollkommen.  
Unvermeidbar.

 

Einatmen, ausatmen.

Tezuka fühlte sich zittrig. Vielleicht bekam er Fieber.  
Finger schlüpften unter die Tischplatte, nestelten, leises Schnurren, als sich die Zähne des Reißverschlusses  
lösten. Tezuka schloss die Augen, und weigerte sich, bewusst hier zu sein und bewusst das zu tun.  
Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass das hier passierte.  
Es war viertel nach zwölf.

In seinem Kopf sah er Echizens Augen groß und nah und wild. Er hörte ihn keuchen. Er hörte das kleine,  
kehlige Geräusch das er machte. Er sah ihn schweißgebadet, und er wusste, dass er selbst der Grund dafür war.  
Er sah strähnige Haare im Rhythmus fliegen und dünne Lippen sich teilen. Und er sah diese Zunge,  
diese kleine, rosige Zunge und hörte die Stimme im Ohr:  
“Tezuka- buchou”

Es hatte sich nie so gut angefühlt, so überlegen zu sein. Irgendwo im Nacken kitzelten die Frage, wie lange  
Ryoma wohl brauchen würde, um ihn selbst schwitzen zu lassen. Irgendwann, soviel war vollkommen sicher,  
würde das Kräfteverhältnis sich umkehren.

Tezuka biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Puls raste. Er spürte den Schweiß an den Schläfen. Er fühlte  
seine Lippen sich teilen. Er leckte sich über die Unterlippe, leicht nur, ein bisschen, er wollte den Namen  
aussprechen, nur einmal, “Ryoma”, aber die Silben blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken.

Es war schon so spät.  
Er würde den Drang, wieder ein Match zu spielen, so lange hinauszögern wie es nur irgendwie ging.  
Mathe war sein geringstes Problem.

Wenn jemand, nur irgendjemand die falschen, richtigen Schlüsse zog- wenn jemand Gedanken  
lesen konnte und ihn zur Rede stellte... würde er nie wieder Tezuka-buchou sein...

~


End file.
